NARUTO! Return to a Ninja's Honour!
by Ghost Ninja
Summary: It's been 11 years or so since Sasuke's return to Konoha. Many changes have happened in the village. But what...? Where are our favorite Heros and Villans? Who is the Mishima Family? Read on and find out. Let the Return of NARUTO begin!


It's been 11 years since the return of Sasuke to Konohakagure village and things have changed. Sasuke was taken back under the wing of Konoha and took his place by his teammates on team 7. Sai went on to the ANBU root forces a changed person. Sai later became the leader and general overseer to the ANBU root forces. Sasuke went to become an ANBU operative for 6 years than quit. Sakura helped train female ninjas in the academy and took those who showed promise and trained them in medical jutsu. And Naruto went on to finally become the sixth Hokage at the age of 19. He later on took three gifted students he saw at the academy as his own pupils at the age of 25. This is where their story begins…

It was another bright autumn day in the village of Konoha village. The work from the extension of the Ninja Academy could be heard. Especially to the hard working students. Class 12 of the, soon to be, graduating year (Grade 6 in Ninja terms). Iruka had the task of lecturing a student named Tsukeda in the importance of being on time for class. But, this story doesn't revolve around him. Oh no, it focuses on a student who is classified as a ninja prodigy and one with immense talent... Too bad she doesn't like school or work at all and is fairly lazy (when on school premises). As students chattered away about graduating next month, she just wanted to get some sleep. She closed her eyes and thought about the main subject floating around the class. 'Wow, graduating next month, who cares? Its not like Anko's gonna gimme a break. She just needs to learn I need to get rest and not be pushed to train everyday!'

She felt a paper ball hit her on the head and she tried to calmly sit up. She then felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Soru trying to relax her and to not break out a fight. Soru has always been her best friend, she knew a lot of the students well, but Soru was her best and longest friend. His father was also a high ranked officer of the just recently reformed Konoha Police Force, brought back to life by Sasuke himself. Soru softly spoke to her. "Calm down Sarena, they won't do it again." Sarena replied, "Yeah, I guess your right... I'm just tired. Ninja exams are next month and Anko's been hounding me on amplifying some of my jutsu." "Oh come on, you know she just wants you to finish with flying colours. Besides, you know more jutsu than any one in here" Sarena let out a grunt then replied.

"I've only been able to create a couple of jutsu and they're far from complete. And I only know a couple of fire jutsu Anko taught me." Soru wasn't surprised with her unenthusiastic reply. He decided to cheer her up. "Hey, My dad told my something really cool the other day! I think even you would be interested." Sarena's ears then went up, "And what would that be?" Soru lent over to Sarena a little closer and his eyes glimmered with excitement. "My dad told me that after this years graduation, the Hokage gonna look at the records of all the students who are in this year, graduate or not, and pick three to be his students!" Sarena was a little stunned "Whoa there a minute, You mean to tell me this is one of THOSE years?" Soru nodded with excitement. Sarena just sighed and continued, "No surprise, that's been done before. The third did the same thing, they just came out a year early before graduation..."

Iruka finished his lecture and sent Tsukeda to his seat. He then addressed the class. "Alright, for that current interruption, we are gonna be having a pop quiz... Oi, no moaning! Its gonna be held on the outside field and I'll be grading you lot on your kunai and Chinese star throwing techniques!" Sarena wasn't too thrilled to practice her accuracy since she had amazing aim. As usual, she landed a perfect 100 as other students tried their hardest. "Good job, Sarena!" one student told her as they headed back to the classroom. "Right back at you!" She replied. The rest of the day went on as normal, it was mainly self-revision for the up coming exam. Sarena felt it would be best to review human anatomy while the rest of the class slacked off. A few actually studied but not much.

At the end of the day, Sarena paid a visit to the top of the Hokage mansion and looked up at the hill face, bearing the 5 Hokage faces. Sarena looked up in pride and thought of how one day she would become the strongest ninja in the village and follow the Hokage's orders till death. She raced home to see if Anko, her "aunt", was home yet from work. She darted in, no one... the house was empty, silent, and cold. She placed her bag on the floor and sat at the table. It wasn't often that she was home before Anko. This usually meant she was out with some friends or on a serious mission. She began to think about her father. Yoshimitsu of the Mishima family, a ninja at the rank of being offered the Hokage title.

He declined of course, said he wouldn't be able to have enough time to see his little ninja waiting for him at home. Of course, he disappeared when she turned 8. He staged his own death, fitted so that the first person to arrive at the house after noon would find the house trashed and his blood stained body hanging from the wall by kunai and wire. Sadly for him, he made two major mistakes. First off, his own death wasn't staged as well as he thought it would be. The medical ninja found out it was the body of someone else after a few weeks of investigation. Second, his daughter was the first person to see him; not a visitor, but his fragile daughter.

He fled the village, no one knew why. He was a man who loved his daughter more than anything and strived to give her the best future possible. She always wondered why he left. She told herself as a child, and others, "Mommy left a long time ago, maybe he went to look for her. So we can live like one big happy family!" She found out later in life that it was most likely not true. She tried her best to forget his leaving, after the first three years she devoted all her concentration on becoming a ninja. It worked, a little while later, as she was reading again on human anatomy; Anko finally arrived with dinner in arms. "Hey kiddo! Come and help your aunty cook dinner would ya?" Anko shouted to Sarena. "Ooh, what are we making?" She asked Anko, "Well, some pasta, carrots, broccoli, some roast potatoes, and a big juicy steak. How's that sound?" "Oh boy! Steak! I'm in!"

Sarena was excited; she loved steak as much as she loved ramen. As they prepared and cooked dinner (mostly Sarena doing the work), Anko ask Sarena about her day. "Nothing much, Tsukeda got a lecture for being late again," She said. Anko replied, "Again, that kid's dad is a really punctual guy... Hn, anything else?" "Nah, we just did revision for next month's exam." Anko was silent for a moment, then made a comment "Nothing you're worried about, is there?" Sarena was confused; Anko didn't often ask something like that. "Nah, I've got it aced already." Dinner was silent as Sarena and Anko ate dinner. Anko just told Sarena about her patrol around the East section of the Fire Country. Anko encountered a base with rebel ninja and how she had to face some official ninja from the Sound village. Sarena took a minute from eating to reply.

"Those Sound-nin are at it again, are they?" Anko took a breath in, "Yeah, they just don't get the point... it was the same about 6 or so years ago. A little before your father left." "I remember, dad kept me home to push forward my training in case I had to defend the village or protect my classmates... I was only 7..." "Your father was a difficult man to understand... No one could even think about how he thought." "Yeah" Sarena finished dinner and trained out the back of the house. Anko carefully watched her, giving her tips on posture and form. Sarena also practiced her wind manipulation training. Fire was her specialty, but she discovered at the age of 10 that Wind was her second element.

The next day was nothing special, same old routine. Anko just told her that morning to help Kakashi with some chores as a sort of 'work experience' after school. It was just a small patrol at the West Side of town. Nothing exciting, Sarena thought. Sarena was just a little worried about meeting Kakashi for the first time since her father's disappearance. "It's been a while since I've see you... Last saw you a little after your father left... My, my, you certainly have grow" Kakashi spoke to her in a cheerful tone while Sarena was a little more nervous. "Hey... Kakashi-sensei..." "Hey, I'm not a teacher any more! and I don't plan on going back anytime soon. Even though you always begged my when you where younger."

"Yeah, I'm just comfortable with it" Sarena then looked at the ground. Kakashi tried to lighten her mood. "Okay, enough chit chat then. I have to stop by the Hokage's office to pick up and drop off some papers, then its to the patrol run" Sarena hesitated with her reply, "ye... yeah" She followed silently until they were close to the Hokage mansion. Sarena was excited to be meeting the Hokage, even if was for an instant. Kakashi knocked lightly on the door, a muffled voice could be heard then Kakashi entered the room.


End file.
